The Kamen Rider Rings
is the first episode of TV specials airing after The Last Hope, (and considered the fifty-second episode of Kamen Rider Wizard). During the TV specials, Kamen Rider Gaim will appear. Plot After Gremlin's defeat, Haruto is lost in the World of Kaijin, a parallel world where it is inhabited by monsters created by an entity called Amadum and he wants to steal the powers of the Kamen Riders for himself. Using the Legend Rider Rings, he will summon 13 Heisei Kamen Riders. Synopsis A band of Kaijin are locating a chest containing the Rider Rings, only for them to be stolen by two children. Meanwhile on his new journey after Gremlin's destruction, Haruto hears the cries of children from a giant Magic Stone and is sucked in. He soon awakens and finds himself in an alternate world where all of the Kaijin ever defeated by Kamen Riders end up in. He manages to run into the children as well as the elder versions of the Doughnut Shop Hungry's Mananger and Worker and younger versions of Rinko and Shunpei. Furthermore, civilians around them begin transforming into kaijin to capture the children under the order of Amadum, the ruler of the world. The children escape using the Kamen Rider Rings of Double, Fourze, Faiz, and Kabuto; while Kamen Riders OOO and Decade are the children's getaway drivers. Before departing, Kamen Rider Decade questions Haruto if this is the World of Wizard, only for Haruto to refute the claim. Later, Haruto passes by an alternate version of the Omokagedō, where the world's Shigeru explains to him that the children are beginning to transform into kaijin. While watching over the children, he learns that the little girl's name is Koyomi. Suddenly, Amadum summons Haruto and explains that he needs the Rider Rings to prevent the kaijin spilling into a new world. He also meets Nito, who came to this world prior to losing Beast Chimera, in Amadum's lair as well. On their way back, Haruto notices a mirage of Koyomi, then looks at this new ring and asking Koyomi if that is her wish. Returning with Nito to the Omokagedō, Haruto learns that the children are gone, but not before they trapped Shigeru, Shunpei, and Rinko in the Mirror World using the Ryuki Rider Ring. Using the Clear Ring, Haruto enters the Mirror World where Kamen Rider Ryuki tells him that the children need to be protected just before releasing everyone from the Mirror World. However, before leaving, Shigeru explains to Haruto that the children were destined to become monsters, but they believe that in leaving their world they hope they can remain human. The children escape only to run into Amadum's followers. Haruto and Nito get to them in time, but are brushed aside. Nito expresses that it is not part of Amadum's bargain, so both Haruto and Nito transform to fight. The boy uses a Wizard Driver to summon Kamen Riders Hibiki, Kiva, Den-O, Agito, and Kuuga to save themselves, but also fight off Kamen Rider Wizard and Beast, as they realize that Haruto and Nito are also trying to stop them. The children then use the rings in an attempt to escape the world, calling out to someone on Earth to save them. Suddenly, a young man turns around and is beckoned by the cries. A portal opens and something crashes out from it, which reveals to be a new Kamen Rider who singlehandedly destroys Amadum's followers. Wizard asks the new Kamen Rider who he is and the young man proclaims that he is Kamen Rider Gaim. of Kamen Rider Gaim]] Continuity and Placement For Haruto, this takes place an indeterminate amount of time after the events of the previous episode as he is shown wearing the Hope Ring throughout. For Kosuke, this episode takes place anywhere after the debut of Beast Hyper, as shown via flashback, and the destruction of the Beast Driver. Characters Riders Note that the riders with (voice) right next to their names, were voiced by their original actors. | abp="505"|Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- abp="508" | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO | abp="515"|Eiji Hino |- abp="517" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade | abp="522"|Tsukasa Kadoya (voice) |- abp="524" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva | abp="529"|Wataru Kurenai |- abp="531" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O | abp="536"|Momotaros (voice) |- abp="538" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto | abp="543"|Souji Tendou |- abp="545" | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki | abp="550"|Hitoshi Hidaka |- abp="552" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Blue; "|Kamen Rider Blade | abp="557"|Kazuma Kenzaki |- abp="559" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz | abp="564"|Takumi Inui |- abp="566" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki | abp="571"|Shinji Kido |- abp="573" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito | abp="578"|Shouichi Tsugami |- abp="580" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga | abp="585"|Yusuke Godai |} *And Introducing Villans *Amadum *Gurongi **Me-Garima-Ba **Zu-Gooma-Gu (Ultimate Form) *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Taurus Ballista *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur **GuldThunder **Sheerghosts *Orphnochs *Undead **Paradoxa Undead **Tortoise Undead recall *Makamou **Bakeneko *Worm **Musca Worm **Culex Worm **Cammarus Worm **Gryllus Worm *Imagin **Molech Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Beetle Fangire **Warthog Fangire *Dopants **Anomalocaris Dopant **Violence Dopant **Masquerade Dopants *Yummy **Same Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Female) **Kuwagata Yummy *Zodiarts **Orion Zodiarts **Hound Zodiarts **Aquarius Zodiarts **Dustards Appearing in Flashbacks ;Beast's Flashback *Ghouls ;Amadum's Recollection *Zu-Gumun-Ba *Equus Noctis *Gigazelle *Squid Orphnoch *Jaguar Undead *Deer Undead *Capricorn Undead *Tsuchigumo *Aracnea Worm Flavus *Bloodsucker Imagin *Lion Fangire *Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Scorpion Zodiarts Cast * : * : *alternate Shunpei Nara: *alternate Rinko Daimon: * : *alternate : *Old woman: *Old man: Guest Cast * : * : * : * [[Haruto (World of Kaijin)|Haruto]|はると}}]: * [[Koyomi (World of Kaijin)|Koyomi]|こよみ}}]: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Kamen Rider Beast: TBA Rings Used *Rings used in this episode **Transformation: Flame (x2), Water, Land **Magic: Connect, Clear *Style Changes used in this episode: **'Flame Style' (x2), Water Style, Land Style *Beast Color: Buffa, Chameleo *Mantle Changes used in this episode: **'Beast Hyper' (flashback), Buffa Mantle, Chameleo Mantle *Legend Rider Rings **Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Blade Lockseeds Used *Lockseeds used in this episode: Orange *Arms Changes used in this episode: **'Orange Arms' Rider Cards used *Rider Cards used in this episode **Kamen Ride: Decade (summon) Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, HeatMetal Core Medals *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Bata *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba Combo Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Elek **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States Form Changes *Faiz: Axel Errors *When Faiz changes into Axel Form, he didn't place the Axel Mission Memory on the Faiz Phone, instead he pressed the button on the Faiz Axel Watch. Also the Axel Mission Memory is not place on Faiz Axel Watch. *In the Mirror World, the screen is actually reversed as seen on Ryuki's V-Buckle. Faiz's Start Up without using Axel Mission Memory.jpg|Faiz's Start Up without using Axel Mission Memory, also the Axel Mission Memory is missing. Ryuki's V-Buckle reversed.jpg|Ryuki's reversed V-Buckle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30 . Riders, from Kuuga to Wizard, previously appeared together in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War.]] *The majority of the Heisei Riders have already appeared in a previous production featuring Wizard up to this point: **Firstly, Haruto fought alongside his predecessor Fourze in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, previously making his debut appearance to assist him in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! (also appearing in the Net Movie series Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!); they also appeared together in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. **In Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard also fought alongside other previous Neo-Heisei Riders, including Fourze's predecessors OOO (who was first encountered by Koyomi) and Double. Wizard summoned these Riders (along with their respective Secondary Riders) with the Rider Rings. OOO and Double also appeared in Super Hero Taisen Z. **Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Faiz, (Faiz and Hibiki were also encountered by Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land, the Net Movie series which accompanied Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land) Ryuki, and Kuuga, previously appeared in Super Hero Taisen Z. However, Kiva, Blade, and Agito did not appear, making this the first time they have appeared in an on-screen production, be it an episode or film, with Wizard. **Beyond on-screen appearances, Wizard appeared with all previous Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. *This episode marks the final appearance of Makoto Okunaka, KABA-chan and Ryo Tayano according to official Wizard site via Toei website. *All of the rings in the box appear in a spiral, with Kuuga in the center (the first of the Heisei era) and moving further outwards out to the most recent, Fourze. *The Riders summoned by the kids are likely grouped by: **Double and Fourze: Similar personalities. **Faiz and Kabuto: Riders with high speed abilities. **Decade and OOO: Traveling Riders. **Hibiki, Den-O, and Kiva: Demon-themed Riders. **Kuuga, Agito, and Blade: Ancient-powered Riders (also overlaps with the above). *During his on screen apperances, the villain Amadum wore costumes of past movie exclusive villains. (Shiro from Den-O Final Countdown and Gara from Kamen Rider OOO:Wonderful Shogun and the 21 Medals) Category:Specials Category:Episodes